Explosive Wave
& or & or & or & or & |similar='Android Barrier Dimensional Barrier Evil Barrier Heat Armor Maiden's Burst Revenge Blast Spirit Shot Wizard Barrier' }} Explosive Wave (衝撃波) is a technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. It can hurt or block someone/something in a sphere surrounding the user. Overview Kami used it against Garlic Jr. in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, and at the beginning of the Garlic Jr. Saga. King Vegeta is seen using it in one of Vegeta's flashbacks while on an unnamed planet with his elite (he also uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3). His son Vegeta uses it as a child against Saibamen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. As an adult, Vegeta uses it after being enraged over Goku's ability to match him during their battle on Earth, while being attacked by Warrior-type Namekians from Tsuno's village on Namek, and during the battle against Kid Buu. Goku uses an Explosive Wave to destroy the Medas in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Gohan uses it against the Cell Jrs. and blows them away as a show of his new-found Super Saiyan 2 power. As an adult, Gohan uses this attack to repel Majin Soldiers on the level above Babidi's lair in Babidi's spaceship. While fighting Majin Vegeta in a cave, Goku uses an Explosive Wave to defend himself from being rammed into a spike by Vegeta. As an infant, Baby uses an Explosive Wave technique called Revenge Blast when he awakens on M-2, and during his encounter with Goku, Trunks and Pan on Pital. Goku uses the technique again during his battle against Gohan and Goten while the two were infected by Baby. Trunks uses an Explosive Wave against Omega Shenron in order to buy Goku and Vegeta time to perform the Fusion Dance. Appearances in Video Games Both the Explosive Wave and its variation the Super Explosive Wave appear in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. The Explosive Wave is a common Blast 1 technique, and is more defensive than offensive (it causes minor damage and knocks the opponent back). It can cancel certain moves, like Ki Blasts. Grandpa Gohan uses the Explosive Wave technique in Dragon Ball: Origins. In Revenge of King Piccolo, King Piccolo uses this after a technique similar to Human Extinction Attack is used. In Dragon Ball Online, this technique is called Searing Crane. It is a physical attack of the Crane Hermit skill tree. The user charges ki within their body while levitating off the ground, and then outlets the Explosive Wave that deals damage to enemies within the attack's radius. Variation *'Super Explosive Wave' – A stronger variation most often used as an offensive technique. Gallery VegetaVsGoku.png|Vegeta uses an Explosive Wave KamiExplosiveWave.png|Kami using an Explosive Wave GokuExplosiveWaveMovie4.png|Goku uses an Explosive Wave to destroy the Medas Gohanexplosivewave.JPG|Adult Gohan's Explosive Wave 215-87.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Goku performs an Explosive Wave 253-48.jpg|Vegeta performs an Explosive Wave TrunksExplosiveWave.png|Trunks using an Explosive Wave against Omega Shenron KingPiccoloexplosivewave.JPG|King Piccolo uses an Explosive Wave in Revenge of King Piccolo Onda Esplosiva.png|Android 16 performs an Explosive Wave in Raging Blast 2 References Category:Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques Category:Explosive techniques